oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf Cannon
Details Walkthrough Talk to located south of the (but within the gates). If you do not have the 20 required to cross the log, you will need to enter the fenced area from the south via the gate. He will explain his dilemma of the goblin forces approaching from the south. He will allow you to temporarily join the , the elite of the dwarven military. After you accept he will give you 6 s and a (if you do not already have one in your inventory) so that you can help with fixing the railings. The damaged railings around the complex are clearly bent, repair these by "inspecting" the appropriate sections of railing. If you fail to repair a rail, you may take 1 or 2 damage or your or will be temporarily reduced. After repairing all 6 rails, talk to the Captain. Captain Lawgof will explain that communication has stopped with the watchtower. Head south to the watchtower just south of the gate near the dwarf commander, and investigate. :Note: Make sure you actually finish the conversation with Captain Lawgof, otherwise the will not spawn. After finishing the conversation, the dwarf remains will be on the top level of the watchtower. The dwarf remains will be in the corner but will not be indicated on the map as a red dot, so be on the look out. Head south and go to the top level of the watch tower and retrieve the dwarf remains. Take the dwarf remains back to Captain Lawgof. Devastated, Captain Lawgof will tell you that the dwarf who had been killed when the watchtower was overrun was who had a son named that is still missing. The missing son ''Items required: None.'' ''Recommended: Food and a skills necklace.'' in the Goblin Cave.]] Head south of the watchtower then east around the to a to find . You can also teleport to the Fishing Guild using a . The cave is located just east of the entrance to the Fishing Guild. The cave forks into three passages. Take the centre passage and head northwest to find the goblin outpost. Go further northwest to a room filled with crates inside. Search the northern most crate on the east wall (as seen in the picture) and Lollk will jump out. After thanking you for rescuing him, Lollk will run back to Captain Lawgof. The dwarven multicannon ''Items required: None.'' ''Recommended: A Falador teleport/amulet of glory/combat bracelet and a Camelot teleport/Ardougne teleport/skills necklace.'' Return to , and he will thank you and ask you to fix his broken multicannon. Use the he gives you on the cannon. You need to match up the three tools with the three parts on the screen that shows up. #Use the pliers on the safety switch at the bottom. (2nd tool) #Use the hooked tool on the spring. (3rd tool) #Use the toothed tool on the gear located at the bottom of the hammer, on the gear. (1st tool) Talk to Captain Lawgof again, and he will tell you that he doesn't know how to get ammo for the cannon. He will tell you to go to the dwarf base south of above the entrance to the to find out about the ammo. 's location.]] Go to the dwarf base which is located directly south of the , north of , and west of the . The fastest way to arrive there is using a to teleport to the monastery. Alternatively you can teleport to and walk there. Talk to who is in the western building of the base. He will give you an and some instructions. Do not destroy as Captain Lawgof requires these. Doing so will require you to go back and speak with Nulodion to retrieve the notes. Go back and talk to Captain Lawgof. He will reward you for your efforts. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Crafting experience *The ability to buy and use a dwarf multicannon *The ability to make cannonballs }} Required for completing Completion of Dwarf Cannon is required for the following: * Trivia *The can be purchased from for through his chat dialog, or in excess of in parts through his trade window. Alternatively the dwarf multicannon can be purchased from the Grand Exchange for approximately }} . Category:Dwarf Cannon